


Belonging (MCU) Orientation Guide

by nazangel



Series: Belonging (MCU) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: This is a guide explaining in the different orientations in the works belonging to this series. It will be updated if I add anything else to my works.





	Belonging (MCU) Orientation Guide

 

 

The Belonging(MCU) series orientation guide.

**On Earth:**

Sentinels: Have enhanced senses. Are very protective of their 'tribe' and especially their bonded guide. They belong to the submissive population.

Guides: Are very empathetic, especially toward their bonded sentinels. They are also the head of the tribes. They have the ability to soothe and emotionally support any sentinel with or without a bond. Their ability is more effective with their bonded other. They belong to the dominant population

The world is divided into Dominants and Submissives. The numbers keep changing but there are usually close to equal (50/50 or 51/49) with more subs than doms.

Categories for dominates:

1\. Simple Doms: Most of the Dominant population. They have some guide properties to them but rarely bond. As long as they are regularly engaging with a sub/sentinel they are fine. Some might have higher 'Guide' characteristics than others, like the ability to naturally read the emotions of others.

2\. Masters: Masters are all born Guides. They are a higher level of dominant with the right amount of control to be a Guide. They can have different degrees of Guide 'power'. Once they find a Service-person/sentinel they are compatible with, the bond is eternal. 0.25% of the population is categorized as Master. There are agencies dedicated to finding the person's 'other half'.

3\. Alphas: The highest rank in dominant. There are not many of them in the world. Two out of a billion people are Alphas give or take a couple. Alphas are considered dangerous, especially without a bonded Omega to balance them. They have a very high influence on the people around them. The few Alphas that exist in the world are rarely ever Guides. They are too powerful, having Guide abilities would turn them insane. In history leaders like Cleopatra and George Washington have been rumored to be Alpha Guides and have survived, they are considered mutations.

Categories for submissives:

1\. Simple Subs: Most of the population submissive population. They have dome sentinel properties but do not need a guide/sentinel bond. They prefer to be bonded to Doms.

2\. Serviceman/woman: Used to be known as Slaves until it was decided that title was inappropriate. Some people refer to them as servants. They are born sentinels and are the 'other half' of Master Guides. Their bond with their Dominant/Guide is eternal. 0.26% of the population. There are agencies all over the world dedicated to matching a sentinel with their Guide.

3\. Omegas: The highest rank of submissive. They are pliant and need a powerful dom to keep them in a stable head space 2.5 people out of a billion are omegas. Their 'perfect other' would be an alpha but because of modern drugs and systems, they can have a relationship with anyone as long as they care of their mental health. Omegas usually aren't sentinels, the very rare ones that are can be assets for the intelligence community but their health needs to be monitored closely.

Sometimes natural or forced mutations can make people divert from the 'normal' spectrum. An Alpha Guide is considered a natural mutation.

**On Asgard:**

Asgard has Guides and Sentinels.

Guides: They need a sentinel around them to feel calm. They are usually the dominant ones in the relationship unless some mutation or latent gene makes them otherwise

Sentinel: They need a Guide to stay sane and are usually the submissive ones in a relationship unless a mutation or latent gene makes them otherwise.

A sentinel's sanity is more dependent on Guide than Guide's is on a Sentinels yet the Guides are the ones more vulnerable when in a bond. the In account of abuse, the Guide is usually the victim and neglect due to being overworked, being forced to take on more of the sentinels' emotions or having been forced into mind space.

Fandral would be considered a mutation.

**On Jotunhiemr**

The jotun people are people of a single gender. Some look more feminine or masculine. Some might prefer to be sires over bearers and vice versa however, most are happy to take turns doing both as the fertility rate is low.

They do however have alphas and omegas.

Alpha: The dominant

Omega: Submissive

All jotun have different levels and forms of shapeshifting abilities. For this reason, they can easily blend in or mutate to become more like the people around them if for some reason they have to live in a different realm.

Shifting is not permanent, however, if a child mutates after birth, the mutation is permanent.

Loki would be considered a mutation.

 

 


End file.
